This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maria Goeppert-Mayer was a professor of physics at UCSD from 1960 until her death in 1972. When she received the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1963 for her work on the shell theory of the nucleus, she was the first woman to receive that award since Marie Curie in 1903. A biography of Maria Goeppert-Mayer can be found at http://www.sdsc.edu/MGM/previous/mgm2002/bio.html. The MGM symposium for 2005 was sponsored by SDSC, the National Science Foundation, the National Biomedical Computational Resource, the American Chemical Society, the Center for Theoretical and Biological Physics, the University of Zurich, and Merck Co., Inc.